


i've been waiting for answers for way too long

by bothpessimistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blairon, Bottom Ron, BoyxBoy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Late Night Conversations, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Studying, Teasing, Top Blaise, True Love, ahhh love this useless ship lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothpessimistic/pseuds/bothpessimistic
Summary: "'i’m trying to motivate you to write your essay,” he spoke. “when is it due and how many words do you need?''it’s due in two weeks and i need 3000 words,' ron groaned, placing his hand over blaises’, which was still rubbing the soft flesh on his thigh.'blaise nodded, moving his hand up higher. 'get to 500 words and then I will take you to my car and fuck you harder than you have ever been fucked before.'"- - -fic title from "spiderhead" by cage the elephant :)
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188





	i've been waiting for answers for way too long

It was getting late. Blaise understood entirely as to why his boyfriend was slouching over the desk and groaning softly to himself. It almost made him laugh, actually. 

Ron yawned, laying his head down on the library table and looking up at Blaise. “Why did we come so late?” 

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. “I work better at night, besides the library is empty at this time of night!” He exclaimed, waving his hand around the room. It was pretty much dead, save for a couple of kids studying towards the front. 

“Sure, but it's almost midnight and you dragged me here, to begin with, why?” Ron pondered, trying to flip through his textbook. 

“Because you have work that needs to be done,” Blaise pointed out. “And you’re cute to look at.” 

Ron giggles and sits up, grabbing Blaise’s hand. “Fine,” he whined. 

Blaise was thumbing through one of his Music Theory books while Ron watched him with fondness. Blaise noticed this and smiled slightly, but grew stern. 

“Baby,” he started, letting go of his hand. “Finish your essay.” 

Ron groaned. “This book is so boring though! Shakespeare can suck my dick.” 

Blaise chuckled. “Love, only I am allowed to do that,” he purred, making Ron blush. “What play is it anyway?” 

“Fucking Othello.” 

Blaise picked up the paperback copy that Ron has been carrying with him for the past couple of weeks. “It doesn’t seem that long. I watched you devour Paradise Lost in a day.” 

“Yeah but that was interesting to talk about, Shakespeare is the same fucking thing over and over again,” Ron groaned. 

Blaise shrugged. “Don’t most English majors love Shakespeare?” 

His boyfriend flashed him a major stink eye. “Don’t most Music Theory majors actually practice their instrument?” 

“Touche.” 

Blaise picked up Ron’s soft hand and pressed his lips to the base of his palm. They both looked at each other with absolute adoration and love. 

“I’ll help you with your work, if you want,” Blaise told him. “I can find some study questions online or something.” 

Ron nodded. “It’s so hard to remember Shakespeare,” he admitted. “It’s the same fucking thing over and over.” 

Blaise chuckled. “Then shouldn’t it be easy?” 

Shrugging, Ron spoke: “Yeah but there’s always something weird with each one. I always mistake one plot with another.” 

Blaise didn’t know what he was talking about because he hated English with every bone in his body. But he knew from school English classes that Shakespeare was, in fact, the worst. 

“Okay, my love,” Blaise began, pulling out his phone and going to SparkNotes. “Let me find something real quick.” 

He found a list of study questions online. From just reading the questions, Blaise could tell that the text was boring and strange. He let out a sigh and began to ask questions. 

“Uh, what was Iago’s complaint in the beginning of the play?” Blaise asked, butchering the name. 

Ron leaned back in his chair and groaned softly. “He wasn’t given the Lieutenant promotion, even though he was in the service the longest.” 

Blaise nodded. “Nice job, baby,” he said with a smile, patting Ron’s thigh. 

This went on for a few minutes. Blaise asks questions about Othello and Ron answering them without blinking an eye. 

“You obviously know this text, Ron,” Blaise sighed, placing his phone down on the desk. “Just write your essay.” 

Ron groaned again and let his head slam down on his textbook. “I don’t wanna!” 

With that, Blaise gripped Ron’s inner thigh tightly causing the ginger boy to jolt up. He looked at Blaise with his big innocent eyes which made Blaise smirk.  
“What was that for?!” Ron gasped. Blaise continued to gently knead the flesh there. Then his surprised face turned into a mischievous one: “Do you wanna go to your car and fuck instead?” 

Chuckling, Blaise shook his head. “Nope, I’m trying to motivate you to write your essay,” he spoke. “When is it due and how many words do you need?” 

“It’s due in two weeks and I need 3000 words,” Ron groaned, placing his hand over Blaise's’, which was still rubbing the soft flesh on his thigh. 

Blaise nodded, moving his hand up higher. “Get to 500 words and then I will take you to my car and fuck you harder than you have ever been fucked before.” 

At those words, Ron let out a small moan. “How will you motivate me though?” He asked with a pout, lightly scratching Blaise’s hand. “This essay is going to be so hard.” 

Blaise pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's jaw. “Start your essay and you’ll see, love.” 

Ron sighed slightly but turned to his laptop, opening up a fresh document and beginning his essay. Blaise tried to pretend that he was thumbing through his textbook and taking notes but in reality, he placed his hand on Ron’s stomach and made his way down his pants. 

“Bla-” Ron began as Blaise went below his waistband. 

“Shut up and do your essay,” he interrupted. 

Ron snapped back to his computer screen and continued to type. Blaise noticed how flustered he was, which made him smirk. 

Blaise glanced around the library and noticed that there was only one kid left, sitting near the front and wearing some hefty headphones. He used that as permission to bring his hand further down Ron’s pants, letting his hand rest on his crotch. 

Ron began to squirm slightly and placed a hand over his mouth. Blaise gave him props though. The ginger boy still continued to type and seemed somewhat focused on his essay. 

After a few more minutes of this position, Blaise began to thumb at the waistband of his underwear, letting his fingers tease the flesh there. Ron’s breathing hitched. 

“What’s your word count now?” Blaise asked, bringing his lips close to Ron’s ear causing him to shiver. 

Ron clicked a few buttons and sighed. “294.” 

Blaise nodded and removed his hand (which made Ron whine loudly) “You think you’ll be done in a week?” 

“Yeah, it’s just a practice essay and-” 

Blaise interrupted again with a shush. “You wanna go now?” 

Ron shot up and began to shove all of his books and papers into his bag. Blaise chuckled, doing the same in a much more relaxed pace. 

Once they were both packed up, Ron grabbed Blaise's’ hand and began to lead them out of the library. “Let’s go!” 

“Someone’s eager.” 

Once they were out of the library, Blaise slipped his arm around Ron’s waist and began to kiss on his neck. Ron tried to pull away but his body brought him right back to him, allowing himself to be kissed. 

They got to Blaise’s car and Ron went into the passenger seat, which left Blaise confused. 

“I thought I was going to fuck you in here?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

“Car sex isn’t as good as home sex,” Ron argued, reaching over the console and grabbing his hand. “Let’s wait till we get home and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.” 

Blaise chuckled, bringing Ron’s hand to his lips. “Whatever you say, baby.” 

They drove home in silence. They held hands the entire way and every once in a while, Blaise would look up and admire his boyfriend. 

He was cute, could one blame him? 

They pull up to their flat and they are both eager to get inside. Blaise grabs Ron’s hand and pulls him up to their front door and leads him inside. 

“God, I love you so much,” Blaise sighed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and biting his neck, causing the ginger boy to gasp. 

Ron stretches his neck, giving Blaise more access. “I love you too. So fucking much, you have no idea.” 

With that, Blaise scoops Ron into his arms and laughs: “I will debate you on that later.” 

Blaise brings them into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed so Ron was now in his lap. They began to kiss aggressively, full of tongue and passion. Ron pulled back. 

“Can I ride you?” He asked softly as Blaise ran his hands down his back. 

“Of fucking course,” Blaise responded, biting his collar. He leaned back onto the bed, folding his arms above his head and grinning proudly. 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Being on top doesn’t equal me doing all the work.”

“Yes it does,” Blaise retorted with a smile and smacking Ron’s behind. “Now get to work, baby.” 

Ron blushed, pulling both of their shirts off and kissing down Blaise’s chest. Reaching his groin, he pulls down his sweatpants and begins to lick down his shaft. 

“Fuck, baby, yes,” Blaise moans, placing his hands through Ron’s hair. 

This encourages him, of course, and begins to suck faster, deepthroating him as far as he can without gagging. Blaise continued to thrust and moan. 

However, Ron pulls off, spit smeared on his chin. “Did you buy condoms?” 

Blaise nods and reaches over to the bedside table, grabbing a new pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. He hands the bottle of lube to Ron. 

Blaise watches as Ron begins to prepare himself, taking it one finger at a time. 

“You look so fucking sexy like that, oh my God,” Blaise comments as Ron sits in his lap, slowly fingering himself. “I can’t wait to fuck the shit out of you.” 

Ron grins sheepishly and enters another finger inside of himself. His freckles were even more prominent against his blushed cheeks. Blaise found this adorable. 

Ron began to writhe under his own fingers, moving his hips back and forth, grinding into Blaise’s pelvis. “B-Blaise, I l-love you. Oh my G-God.” 

Smiling, Blaise began to press kisses all over Ron’s face. Over his teary eyes. Across his freckled cheeks. “I love you too, baby,” he said in awe. “Ready for me to fuck you?” 

Ron nods, shimming completely out of his joggers and grabbing the bottle of lube, handing it to his boyfriend. 

Once they were both prepped and ready, Ron straddled Blaise and slowly allowed him to enter him. 

“Ah, shit,” he sighed, burying his face in Blaise’s neck and grinding slowly. “Forgot what this felt like.” 

“We literally had sex this morning,” Blaise laughed, moving his own hips in rhythm with Ron’s. 

Ron bit his neck softly. “Shut up.” 

Blaise chuckled some more, wrapping his arms tightly around Ron’s lithe waist and kissing his ginger hair. 

Ron began to move his hips quicker, forcing Blaise to do the same. “God, I’m going to do my homework every day if this is the reward I get.”

“And I’ll be delighted to give you that reward.” 

Blaise began to whisper sweet nothings into Ron’s ear, slowly jacking him off. Ron began to pant softly, keeping his arms around Blaise’s neck. 

“When do you think you’ll be ready to cum?” Blaise asked. “I don’t have all day.” 

“Whenever I feel like it,” Ron retorted sassily causing his boyfriend to laugh. “Don’t be rude considering I’m the one in control here.”

“Says the one whining into my neck,” Blaise sighs in a teasing manner. 

Ron grips his bicep tight enough to be a warning. “Let me do what I need to- fuck!” 

Blaise chuckled deeply as he began to thrust harder into Ron from the bottom, tugging his hair so he was forced to lean back and look into his eyes. 

“Let me give you a lesson in control and dominance, baby,” Blaise purred, sending chills all down Ron’s body. 

“Please,” Ron responded, involuntarily. Blaise admired him in this position for a second. Cheeks flushed, eyes flooded, back arched, hair a fucking mess. He was looking at the most beautiful person in the world if you asked him. 

Blaise flipped them over so Ron was now pinned under him, breathing deeply. Blaise placed his bigger hands over Ron’s wrists, keeping them placed above his head as he pounded into him relentlessly. 

“Ah! Stop that or I’m gonna cum,” Ron begged, biting his lip.

“Good thing I’m in charge and you aren’t,” Blaise said deeply. 

Ron nodded and allowed himself to be jerked off by Blaise. “God, you are so good, shit,” he sighed to himself. 

Blaise pressed a kiss to Ron’s lips. “I know. Kind of a master of sex.”

Ron ignored his joke and let out a long moan as he came into Blaise’s hand, who came soon after his boyfriend.

Blaise tore the condom off and made his way to the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth. He cleaned both of them off and tossed the cloth across the room. 

“Gross, you’re gonna have to pick up a crusty, cum-stained washcloth in the morning,” Ron sighed, despite smiling when Blaise laid down and pulled him close to him. 

Blaise shrugged. “Whatever, I want to cuddle you right now.” 

They both had classes in the morning. It would suck getting up but for now they were in each others arms. There was no better place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> hello my babies! i know i said i was going to post more but, like...i don't have work or school rn (i worked at a movie theater so that was never going to open up soon lol) so im catching up on missed sleep and hanging out with my family. butttttttttt this was posted a lot sooner than i expected so progress??? 
> 
> ALSO a lot of people consider blairon problematic because "they never interacted so why ship them?" and it is literally just the fan art and other fanfic ive seen that made me ship them. it is purely aesthetic when you think about it but it's okay. it's not hurting anyone. :D
> 
> due to me not having my job, i am gonna leave my venmo which is @ miaisbroke_ and don't send me money if you are struggling at all or even if you don't want to. it is just something people have asked for :) thank you. 
> 
> send requests as well! if it's a request, i will have it done in under a week and even though i have only written smutty hp and carry on stuff, i am in a billion fandoms and will write ANYTHING <3 
> 
> but yeah, thank you for reading :) the love and support ive been receiving is making this time so much easier. :D


End file.
